Dark Prince
by Gunning For the Sun
Summary: "I didn't know that it was possible… the pod had bloomed in darkness and the prince was formed but a second later, it was fixed and the moon was meant to replace his darkness with light. Mandrake managed to take the child before the Moon could destroy him. As a result the child is alive but greatly weakened." Severus/Mandrake Son-Father. De-age.
1. Chapter 1

I had this Mandrake/Severus pairing idea but I'll save that for a different fic.

Enjoy!

Warning: there MAY be slash later on. I'm not sure how much slash or how hardcore it will be but a man/man couple might very well pop up.

(Linelinelinelinelinelineline)

"Grub! The pod! It's blooming in darkness!" Mub cried out to his companion, eyes arching forward even as his body wanted to learn. The pod's edges were beginning to turn black and curl in an unnatural wilting bloom that he never, ever wanted to witness. His heart pounded in his flexible chest while his brain desperately searched for something, anything to say that would wipe the feeling of utter despair from the very air but nothing came forth. They were going to lose, the forest would die and the Dark Prince would rule at the side of an evil, mean, ugly—

"Oof!" The sound of ten Leaf Men systematically being taken out quite effortlessly reached the ears of Mub, Grub, Nim Galuu.

"Ah this must be the delivery room," a taunting voice echoed throughout. Nim stepped forward as though to hide the sight of the very obvious pod and tried in vain to direct the tall man into a different direction but he was pushed to the side with a quick word. The excited expression that played along his features told the reason as to why he didn't immediately execute the scroll keeper and the annoying slug who were both attempting to pull him back by his long cloak. He reached forward, sharp nails oh so close to the wilting, blooming black petals that would produce his heir.

"My Dark Prince, come to daddy," Mandrake whispered, mentally urging his prince to be born. He narrowed his eyes, attempting to see a shape within the blooming pod that would tell him that, soon, he would have a child sitting in the waters, simply waiting for him to sweep up. _Hurry child, hurry and be born! My people are strong and plenty but the Leaf Men have a determination that they do not so please, hurry—!_

"I don't think it likes you," a very familiar voice interrupted his inner pleadings. And there he was, Ronin. The pathetic sack of leaves that should be dead even with most of the boggins throwing themselves into this battle. He felt a growl grow within his throat and despair in his heart even as he tried to convince himself that he would win—he had to win.

"…Seriously I lost count," Ronin smirked in a way that made Mandrake not only want to kill him but feast on his corpse. No, he wouldn't let this filth ruin his life for a second time—not while he had breath in his lungs.

(Linelinelinelinelinelineline)

What… what was happening? Eyes fluttered weakly behind pale lids, trying desperately to open and see what was causing the disturbance he felt in the pit of his soul. Finally a single eye snapped open as the disturbance moved from his soul to his body, yanking him roughly. Who was attempting to move him? He was no longer fit for this world, why couldn't he die already? For hours he laid there, in crippling pain and bleeding steadily out of the wound that should have killed him in a few seconds. Now, after hours of waiting and praying and pleading for death, it was so close and now it was being snatched away. His mostly numb body jerked across the grimy, blood soaked wood roughly as another sharp tug yanked at him.

He didn't deserve this! He deserved to die as peacefully as he could after having his throat half ripped out by a giant snake. What did Fate have against him? He had a terrible life with a disgusting father and an uncaring mother, bullies and a friend that didn't stay for the long run. He sold his soul to a demon and paid in sweat, blood and tears for the forgiveness from a twinkling angel. Now his penance was done and he wanted to die!

Had he any energy, had he seen just who was torturing him when he was so close to touching hands with Death itself, he would have lashed out and gave the person the worst tongue lashing in the world. As it were, he didn't have any energy and he couldn't see who was torturing him. He could only let out a weak gurgle and squirm even more weakly as another tug pulled him into the air… and kept him there. He was suspended in the air, back arched in the middle and the rest of his body limp as though trapped in the middle of an exorcism.

Now Severus was even more confused and the pain that was banishing itself to blissful numbness was back with a vengeance but it was quickly being pushed to the back of his mind as a terrible heat took over him. It was a scorching, blinding, throbbing heat that started at the point in his stomach and slowly spread across his body until he was sure that someone had lit him on fire. He didn't want to do this any longer, he didn't want to—

"My prince…" A desperate, accented voice pleaded from a place very far away.

Then he knew no more.

"… but in the end, every leaf dies on its own!" Mandrake had won the battle, of course he did. While Ronin had the determination not to have the forest and his home decay around him, he had the determination to not let Mandrake win but Mandrake had something better. He had desperation—pure desperation for a little prince. Before his staff could land the deadly blow, he noticed a figure and immediately stopped. The figure wasn't a Leaf Man or that annoying stomper turned forest dweller but instead it was a small child, hovering over the rotting pod. The child was blurry to his eyes, not completely done but he was there. He was there, curled in on himself and so perfect.

"My prince…" he breathed, reaching for the child that was so close to being there. He kicked Ronin absentmindedly in the temple, effectively knocking him unconscious and strode quickly to the small child. He was an absolute beauty, precious and—

"NO!" He roared as the child suddenly jerked as though in pain and began to disappear as moonlight rain down on his delicate little body. No, no, no! He would not lose another son so early into having him. Mandrake thrust out his hand in a frantic attempt to grab the child before he disappeared and, to his shock, he actually caught onto flesh. Heart pounding in his chest, Mandrake yanked as hard as he could even as the now pink pod attempted to push him away. No, he would not give up—not so close what he wanted! With every bit of his strength and personal magic, he freed the child from the magical binds and immediately wrapped him in the folds of his bat cloak. Just as he did so, Leaf Men dropped from the sky and the cool steel of a sword was pressed into his neck.

"No one is ever alone… not even him," the youngest of the Leaf Men growled, brown eyes snapping with anger. He knew this one to be the soldier to break into his lair and steal away the blood and he definitely knew the father of this one. A Boggan had disconnected his head from his spine; it was quite the bloody show.

Pity that he had a son.

"You're late!" Ronin rasped from somewhere behind them. Dammit, would that old nuisance just die already!? Mandrake would have tossed his head backwards and glared at the still breathing warrior but he couldn't for the sharp point still threatening to end his life. A second later the pod burst with pure power and light and Mandrake made a half attempt to grab for it as though he didn't have what he wanted. He allowed himself to be thrown far away although he let out a cry of surprise when he back slammed in the back of an open tree he had wounded earlier. He threw out his hand and struggled greatly to get the child in a more comfortable position so as to not be crushed by either the wood or his muscled body.

They were soon devoured by absolute darkness but it was okay. Mandrake brushed his fingers gently across the face of his little prince that he could not see.

"My son," he whispered for only himself and the tree to hear. A sigh soft and low was his only answer but it was the only one he needed as he curled up in a vain attempt to sleep.

(Linelinelinelinelinelineline)

It was all over. The Boggans, or at least what was left of them, had disappeared and a queen had been chosen in the form of a young Flower Jinn named Honey. Although the burn of Tara's death still scorched the back of Ronin's mind, the forest was going back to the way it was meant to be and he had seen Tara one last time before she disappeared into the air with that beautiful smile still etched onto her face.

All was mostly well. Ronin took off his damaged armor, throwing the painfully heavy material weakly into the corner. When he awakened, he would definitely be horrified by his actions but he was so very tired. It felt like he had been beaten over and over… oh wait, he had been. Ronin let out a cynical chuckle and threw away his underclothes, just barely stopping himself from falling as his pants had a disagreement with his footwear.

Peace allowed him a clumsy moment so he didn't bother to feel embarrassed in the least when he did fall on his bottom attempting to break up the disagreement between items.

Hell even though M.K. had turned back into a stomper, Nod still talked about her and not in the way that suggested he would leave her alone and let her go back to her stomper ways but in the way that he wanted to continue speaking with her. M.K. and Nod… now that was an odd couple if Ronin ever seen one what with the whole size difference but hey, love is love is love.

The white haired man let out a small laugh and fell down on his sinfully soft bed of spider silk and flower petals. He was still in great pain after the battle that happened just the other night and he was ready to sleep off his stabs, cuts, bruises, and sprains. He pulled a soft leaf up to his shoulders and drifted off without a moment's hesitation.

Peace was good.

" _Okay Ronin, don't panic."_

 _The Leaf Man winced in the sudden light and looked around with curiosity obviously on his face. There, sitting next to him next to him on a large rock was Tara. She no longer wore her extravagant gown of green and train of white, instead she sat in a simple dress of bright yellow that was pulled under her knees to avoid the bubbling creek that was just under her small feet._

" _Tara," he breathed then he frowned as he noted the words that she had said. Any time someone told him to not panic, it usually meant that they were going to tell him something that he would definitely panic about. He observed the woman sitting next to him with a certain smile on her face. There were a lot of smiles that Tara had for she was normally always smiling no matter what, even in her dying moments. The smile on her face read guilt and slight worry although he wasn't sure if he was worried for him or what he would do seeing as they were both very different things._

" _Before I tell you, I want you to know that I didn't think he would do it—I did not even know that it could be done and for that I am very sorry Ronin," she apologized quickly. Ronin narrowed his eyes at his best friend and crush, trying to figure out just what she was going to tell him while also attempting to not turn into a wreck of energy and panic. Finally he took a deep breath and grabbed onto her hand._

" _Just tell me what it is and I'll try to fix it," Ronin assured her. This had happened many times although it mostly happened around the first decade when Tara had been queen. She wasn't born perfect with absolute control, she had to learn it and sometimes she made mistakes as people were prone to do. He remembered the time when she had accidentally made the forest grow beyond its limits and it had taken a lot of bargaining and groveling before he could get help from a very… unsavory source._

" _Okay, now remember to not panic… but the crowning ritual didn't work," Tara stated with a nervous giggle. Ronin blinked at her for a very long time and he realized that it was only because panicking would be counterproductive that he didn't immediately start doing just that. Perhaps he hadn't heard her correctly, no, he obviously hadn't heard her correctly._

" _What do you mean that the crowning ritual didn't work!?" Ronin demanded a little louder than he had meant to. Tara didn't flinch as most would have done, instead she stood up and began to walk leisurely with a thoughtful expression on her face, long yellow dress pooling by her feet. Ronin stood up also but he didn't want to walk, he wanted to pace or even run._

" _This is going to sound bad but it's not if you look at it the right way—," Tara stopped talking as Ronin gave her a very dark look although it was definitely softened around the edges seeing as she was still his very best friend even in death. She sighed and ran hands through her brown hair, "Okay, geez Ronin, you have to learn how to see the bright side of things. The Dark Prince was born last night and he's with Mandrake."_

 _Ronin gaped at her and tried to speak several times but came up with nothing. How in the FOREST was that not as bad as it sounded!? He had to wake up, he had to gather up his soldiers and start a forest sweep for this Dark Prince so he could be monitored and dealt with if he turned out to be too evil and powerful to live. He was born evil already but Mandrake would make him so very worse and dammit, this was possibly the worse situation in the world!_

" _Ronin, you're panicking, just relax," Tara quipped quite helpfully. Ronin whirled on her as he realized that he was pacing the stone so hard and quickly that he was actually causing wear on it. This was not a time to relax! While Ronin wasn't one to start panicking in the tradition way of running about without a clue as to what to do, he certainly wasn't one to simply sit still either._

" _Tara, I don't understand. The queen was crowned, the forest restored and most of the Boggans are either dead or so few that they won't be a problem for centuries!" Ronin articulated. The brown skinned woman shook her head sadly and idly began to twist the front of her hair into her normal crown before she dropped the locks and gave a small shrug._

" _I didn't know that it was possible… the pod had bloomed in darkness and the prince was formed but a second later, it was fixed and the moon was meant to replace his darkness with light. Mandrake managed to take the child before the Moon could destroy him. As a result the child is alive but greatly weakened. He might not survive the week if Mandrake is not very, very careful but… I don't think that Mandrake will cause any trouble," Tara confided in him with a small smile. He wasn't sure that he would ever understand the technicalities of the rituals as they were really mysterious as Nim had said however he did understand the last part and he didn't agree with it one damn bit!_

" _Mandrake? You don't think that Mandrake will cause trouble?" Ronin wasn't sure if death had addled her brain or if she was just seeing the best in every person that she met. It was an equal possibility for both but he wouldn't exactly voice this particular opinion lest she proved to him just how powerful she truly was even in a dream._

" _We are still talking about the same Boggan King that nearly destroyed the entire forest in a single day and attempted to raise a great evil—and apparently succeeded on that last part. Let's not forget that he killed you," Ronin reminded the woman as though she actually needed to be reminded. Tara waited patiently, the smile never shifting off of her face and her leisure walk about never losing a single step despite the fact that Ronin was constantly pausing to pace or let out a decisive snort whenever she simply hummed._

" _Yes we are talking of the Boggan King. We are still talking about the man that helped us save the forest from growing so large that it died. It is the same man that would have normally accepted defeat and retreated but saw as his son was killed and he could do nothing to stop it," Tara stated in a soft voice that held no mirth and made Ronin wince. While he wasn't sorry for killing a man attacking his Queen and the future of his home, he felt some guilt for killing someone that was basically a child in front of his own father._

" _Are you trying to say that Mandrake did all of that because he loved his son? That's impossible Tara," Ronin scoffed at the very idea that Mandrake could love anything other than himself. It was silly to think that his son's death caused him any turmoil except that he needed to find a new general at such a short moment. Ronin told himself that it wasn't possible but he sometimes Mandrake's horrified screech echoed in his head far louder than Tara's dying words._

" _Mandrake loved his son and he went insane without him. We both know the importance of rot as much as Mandrake knows the importance of the forest no matter how much he denies it. So yes, I am very sure that he only wanted the 'Dark Prince' as a son and not to take over the forest," Tara concluded her insanity._

" _I…" Ronin didn't have a remark to those words because it all sounded crazy. It sounded like some sappy excuse that a mother would say about her child when he hurt other children but the utter agony in Mandrake's voice… the way he stopped coming after them to catch the boy's corpse…_

" _He nearly destroyed himself pulling the Dark Prince out of the pod. He used a lot of his life force," Tara suddenly added as though she just remembered. Her smile was wistful and a bit impressed as though she were witnessing the deed at that very moment. Ronin thought of Mandrake just as the moon hit the pod that had technically bloomed in darkness. The Boggan had reached out for something, had grabbed it but he had thought the blow to his head had caused him to see things and when Mandrake was thrown back, he hardly fought back and only made a short protest before willingly going within the tree._

" _I am worried for them both," Tara whispered and Ronin could see that her smile wasn't nearly as bright and not half as sure. There were only a handful of times that he had ever seen the Queen without either a smile and even less times he heard her admit to being worried. "Mandrake is in just as much danger of slipping into death as the child. He is in danger of leaving that poor child to grow up alone and afraid in a world that will never accept him."_

" _No," Ronin immediately stated as he caught the look within the brown eyes. It had been a long time since she used the puppy look on him but he would stand strong this time! He would not let himself be tricked into helping that murderous monster. He refused to have anything to do with the Boggan or his dark prince unless it was making sure the boy never caused any trouble._

 _He would stand strong!_

(Linelinelinelinelinelineline)

An undetermined amount of time later, Ronin opened his eyes and stared in disbelief up at the ceiling. Normally his dreams were very vague and mysterious or they were cloudy and he never remembered them however, Tara's call to him and their discussion during that call was crisp in his mind as though it happened in the real world. And he clearly remembered that somehow, someway that the tricky woman had actually gotten him to agree to her very foolish, insane plan. This plan was even worse than when Tara insisted that she had to personally go out and get the pod herself and yet he was still going along with it.

"So much for standing strong," Ronin grumbled then rolled onto his side to get a few more hours of sleep. Even though he didn't want to admit it, something that Tara had said worried him for it did not simply involve a child growing up without his supposed father thus becoming a great evil or of a man that was made mad by the death of one son and could possibly become much, much worse should he lose another. No, his worry involved the little flower that was now the queen and could very well be holding a terrible darkness within her.

(Linelinelinelinelinelineline)

To Be Continued

I don't own anything. This is all for entertainment.

Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Guess who got their first review?! … I'm very excited. Anyway, did I mention that I don't own these universes and this is a fan fiction made in complete fun?

Warning: some crass language, a lesbian couple, and violence?

(**)

Mandrake shifted very carefully within the tree he was still within. He had hollowed out the inside so that his legs could be stretched out and maneuver around without jostling the child too much. He hadn't expected someone so small or so young but he didn't mind. It simply meant that he could raise the boy for much longer.

"I will do better this time, so much better," he whispered in the darkness, dragging his hand through the boy's hair. It was a promise that he would carry out to his best ability and even beyond that. This child was now his everything and he would die before he let anyone harm him. Mandrake bit into his gloves and yanked them off, they were constraining and making him even hotter than he already felt. It was so very hot and he was melting but he couldn't leave for more air. He had to protect the small child in his lap.

Mandrake pulled off his other glove and threw it somewhere far away then adjusted the bundle of fur in his lap that contained the carefully wrapped up prince who had felt so very cold to touch. Without waking the child, he slipped his hand within the folds of the fur and placed it in the middle of the child's chest. He couldn't hear or feel the child's breathing and it had caused him to panic for the first three minutes until he realized that the child had a steady, fast heartbeat. It was a reassurance that he needed to feel beneath his palm and felt rather than sounded like a lullaby.

Soon he would leave the tree and take the child to his home where food and a proper bed—

Suddenly Mandrake felt his chest rattle as his lungs suddenly rebelled against him. He gasped for air, feeling his throat tighten even as he tried to expel whatever had caused the disruption in breathing. Loud coughs exited his mouth and attacked his dry throat, making him feel as though he were on fire. When it finally stopped, Mandrake took great, whooping breaths of air and clutched tightly to the whimpering child.

The boy twitched, squirming within the bat fur to curl more into him as though he naturally knew who Mandrake was to him and that there was something wrong. Mandrake frowned to himself. Was there something wrong with him? He felt sick but he didn't get sick, those of the forest very rarely became sick unless they were dying and Mandrake would be damned if he died and left his new son all on his own. No, he would live for him. The grey skinned Boggan smiled weakly and dragged the child even closer to his body until the boy's head was pressed right above his heart which drummed in perfect unison.

(**)

So here Ronin stood, staring at the massive tree that had sucked Mandrake in for all eternity. Or at least that was his thought pattern until he rounded the tree on his faithful bird and saw the gaping, rotted hole staring him in the face. Had he been lesser of a man, his mouth would have fallen out but all he could do was pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head. How was it that no one heard this happening? There were large chunks of bark and wood splinters all around, surely it would have caused at least a bit of commotion! He guided his precious bird closer and saw that the inside had been smoothed and extended to provide room for movement. Ronin expertly jumped inside and looked around although he squinted hard to see anything seeing as the sun had fully set. Then he saw something that made him frown deeply.

"Determined is only one way to describe you," Ronin growled as he stared at the splattered blood and he immediately knew two things. One, it wasn't the boy's blood and two, it didn't come from a wound. Damn Mandrake, damn that great fool! Who would move around when coughing up blood? Never had he thought that particular Boggan to be rash or self-destructive but it seemed that he was both these days and now Ronin was going to have to bring in another person. He wouldn't be able to deal with a sick Mandrake with internal bleeding all by himself along with a delicate child!

But the question was who could he trust…?

(**)

The woman wasn't the most obvious of choices. She was short, probably only reaching his shoulders but she was deceptively strong. Her shoulders were wide and every part of her body was corded muscles—her thighs were probably used to snap a Boggan's neck once or twice. She now wore a light outfit, showing off some bruising on her shoulders, around her left eye and, if Ronin wasn't mistaken, she had narrowly missed a rot arrow judging by the unevenness of her normally neat afro. Her dark red eyes were closed at the moment as she sat between the thighs of another woman, allowing her to cut her hair into its former glory.

Her name was Ruby. She was strong, emotional and willing to put her life on the life for the greater good. She was also his best option in an army that was still recovering.

Ruby had a good sense of duty, it made her a perfect soldier but that didn't mean that she liked it. In fact, her life mate was just finishing cutting her hair when she opened her eyes to see her superior coming towards her and she already felt the need to run away. Of course she could get up and run away quickly with some excuse about having something to do… far, far away from the white haired Leaf Man. Alas, that would be cowardly. No way could she let Sapphire see her run like some mouse who had his whiskers flicked. So Ruby smiled apologetically at her life mate and stood with her face as expressionless as she could manage.

Ronin was in front of her now, nodding to Sapphire and looking down at her seeing as, despite being a great fighter and loyal friend, Ruby was undeniably a very, very short person. She tilted her head up, almost glad that her hair had just been cut by a few inches so she was clearly able to see the blue eyes darkened with anger and determination and she was highly tempted to run anyway—damn rank and bravery. Sapphire placed a soft hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her and forcing her to concentrate on what Ronin was saying.

Only for her to wish that she never did. What in the world…? The brown haired woman squinted to search the man's face carefully just to make sure he realized that he was speaking actual words. Then she turned her eyes to her mate. The woman was grinning as though she had been presented with the biggest bundle of flowers and there was no doubt that her blue eyes were sparkling behind her long bangs.

"I will prepare your bird now and set up in our rooms. Make sure to come in through the back," Sapphire clapped her hands excitedly then kissed her mate's cheek and swept away as fast as possible. Ruby thought about stopping her because she wasn't completely understanding what was happening but found her mate much too fast.

"Er… what did you say?" Ruby finally asked. Ronin did that jaw clench thing that signified that his patience is coming close to an end. Of course, he wasn't going to yell at her or anything equally reckless. Ruby had a short temper of her own and could definitely beat Ronin if a temper tantrum was going to be thrown.

"I said: that we have a mission—." Ronin began once more but was stopped by a calloused hand grabbing his own thus causing him to connect eyes with the short woman.

"No, not that part you idiot. I meant the part after that! The part where you want me to come with you on this suicide mission!" Ruby was a good soldier, one of the best but she was also a free thinker. She also lost people yesterday, people who were close to her. If she wasn't sure that she'd end up in prison or at least be separated from her mate for a very long time, Ruby would have hauled off and punched him right in the face. She was strong enough to do so despite her short statue. Ronin seemed to sense that he was treading light ice so he attempted to explain in a different way.

"This isn't about just the two of us. This is about the good of the forest. The Boggans are weak right now. It won't take much to retrieve Mandrake and the…the child. We just bring them back here, make sure they won't die any time soon and send them back. I would have approached Nod or even Jasper but they are… preoccupied," Ronin winced. Even though they acted as though this was a simple battle like all other battles that wasn't exactly true. Some of their own had died and twice as many were severely injured.

Ruby frowned, still not able to understand just why their recovery was so important. She didn't know that much about Boggan custom—none of them truly did however, she was fairly sure that someone would succeed Mandrake. And if they didn't then who cared? After all, it would just be some careful tutoring of the queen and that was that. The end. Forever and ever.

"Please." Ronin's whisper was so low and heartbroken, Ruby actually gave pause to her inner thoughts to give him another look over. The man's bruises were just beginning to fade and his stance was much better than it had been a day ago but there was still weight on his shoulders. He looked exhausted and lost.

Ruby was probably the only person he could think of to take on this mission despite his earlier excuse. She knew that territory, she was a scouter as much as a warrior. She knew the best points, most of the turns and twists. They had to do this quickly and effectively because there was no telling how they would react to this painful lose.

"I… fine but I'm only doing this because I'm a very, very good friend," Ruby finally sighed. Ronin brightened (well as much as Ronin could brighten) and some of the weight seemed to fall off his shoulders.

"Yes you are. Hopefully any severe injuries can wait long enough to be brought back here. I am not sure how old or large the Dark Prince so be prepared for anything," Ronin ordered although he realized that he knew next to nothing about this Prince. Tara hadn't told him much except that he was weakened. Perhaps she didn't know much either but it certainly would be helpful just in case Mandrake and the Prince had been separated for any reason. If the child (or young man) looked like every other boggan, they could walk right past him.

"Sapphire is probably done preparing the bird. I'm ready to go now if you are," Ruby nodded in the direction of her ever faithful steed. Just as predicted, the humming bird had a little kit and several weapons strapped safely around its sides. Sapphire was even nice enough to place light armor next to it, something that was easy on the bruised woman's shoulders. It didn't seem to notice as it trilled and looked off in every direction. Ronin nodded sharply and turned on heel to prepare his own bird.

(**)

Mandrake hunched over his precious bundle, ears close to the parted lips just to make sure that the child was still breathing. Their journey had been a hard one because he was forced to do it as soon as he had awakened from his light slumber and when the sun was down. The sleep had actually helped very much and he was close now, very close. He could see his rot territory, still slightly in Queen's land but not too much that anyone would notice. Not that he cared one bit. After all, he had what he wanted. Mandrake looked down at the child in his arms, face practically glowing in the moonlight. Yes, he had what he wanted.

Mandrake crossed the rotted land quickly, listening to the shifting and rustling around him but ignoring them. They were just Boggans after all, nothing to fear. Of course, considering the past few days Mandrake's been having, he should have known that it nothing could be simple. The King took a large step to the side as something shot past, something that had been intent to strike him between the eyes. He looked to the side and saw an arrow and not just any arrow but one from his people. The already dead branch bubbled and blackened.

"What are you doing you little fools!?" he hissed low under his breath, still not willing to awaken his son. He glanced at the sky. The moon was still high in the air but that didn't mean it would stay that way. The sun would soon start to rise and his poor child wasn't strong enough for the beams. He had to get him in as quickly as possible and the one way he could think of was… Mandrake tore off a stick that was roughly the same size as his staff and added his special touch, watching it morph and blacken until it was the right shape. He took away the thick cloak and wrapped it back around his hot body, sweat now pouring down his face and his heart hammering but he needed the protective layer if he hoped to survive. He adjusted his child, making sure he was hidden as much as possible because should he perish, Mandrake wasn't quite sure what he would do so it was best to keep him as safe as possible.

Then he stepped forward.

(**)

It was strange flying into Boggan territory so soon after nearly being killed in there. Ronin pursed his lips slightly as he guided his bird to rest on a rotting branch, feeling as Ruby did the same. The first time he had snuck into this place, he lost a very dear friend who sacrificed himself to give him time to leave. The second time, he nearly lost his life sacrificing himself to give Nod and MK time to leave. It was only a miracle that saved him from death that time. Now he was back a third time and the possibility of death was looking a bit too plausible for his tastes.

"We could always go back, kick up our feet and curl up with a very nice cup of Honey Elixir. I'm sure Sapphire wouldn't mind you crashing on our couch," Ruby offered with a strained smile. Ronin quirked a brow at the woman and felt a rather easy smile sprawl across his own lips.

"You remember the last time you had Honey Elixir? I believe it was two decades back, you were on couch duty for a while after insulting a rather lovely Djinn… what had you said again?" A dark blush bloomed on the brown face and she looked away in an effort to hide it. Ronin thought a bit and snapped his fingers, "Oh yes, a stinking pile of Stomper dung that was better off at the bottom of the ocean where no one had to see their ugly face."

"How was I supposed to know that she was a friend of Sapphire's? … I knew there was a reason that I never liked you," Ruby groused, folding her arms over her chest. That had been the most embarrassing evening of her life despite being the most hilarious for a good handful of the Leaf Men. Sapphire was a very kind person so she hated when others were mean but that Djinn had started it! First she patted her on the head and called her a 'little boy' and then she tried to chat up Sapphire as though she wasn't standing right there. Frankly, that fucker was lucky that Ruby hadn't stuck her foot up her ass—she showed a lot of restraint. Unfortunately Sapphire hadn't seen it that way and banished her to the couch. That had been a miserable time so it was time to change the subject.

"They are probably underprepared for defending their home. We could fly very low at least half way to the side entrance. Leave the birds to lower our risk of detection. I fear that getting in will be the easiest but it might be a bit difficult to leave—Mandrake may have a large target on his back," Ruby warned. Ronin became serious within a single second, his smile sliding off and his mind quickly running through the proposed plan. Finally he nodded, it wasn't as though they had much of another choice.

(**)

He couldn't hold the boy any longer. He… Mandrake wasn't sure how to say it but he was dying. An ironic chuckle left his blood stained lips. All the lives lost, the sorrow brought just to have a son, the perfect son and he wouldn't even see him open his eyes. Mandrake brushed a hand over the pale face framed with the rat fur and black hair. The boy let out a small noise and shifted closer to his large palm but the large forest dweller had to snatch backwards to let out loud, lung rattling coughs. He hunched into himself, his entire body shaking as he attempted to expel whatever poison had overtaken him.

At first he had thought himself recovering but then his people had actually attacked him… knowingly. They were angry with him but even in this state, Mandrake was still more powerful than them all. He took two rotting arrows to the back and one to the shoulder and killed fifty of his remaining people until they realized that he would not go down so easily. For now they were calm, no longer under the foolish assumption that they would win with such hastily put together plans but how long would that last, Mandrake was not sure.

The king felt his stomach revolt and was not strong enough to stop the vomit that erupted from his mouth in a fountain of red blood and perhaps food. It hurt, it burned, it was rot. His magic attempted to get rid of it, to release its hold on his body but he was weak. He was had used so much magic and so much physical strength just to get to this point that his magic reserves were practically empty. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Mandrake hunched over, heart pounding in his ears as the fire moved from the wounds and into his body, traveling to his organs to set them aflame. Dying, dying, dying without a way to stop it. He spat the last of the vile mixture from his mouth and slowly dragged himself to his child.

"My lovely, lovely prince," Mandrake whispered, curling his larger body around the small boy. He hoped the smell of vomit didn't set off the delicate child but he couldn't force himself away for a second longer. If he was going to have only hours with the child then dammit, he would have them holding his boy.

"I love you child. Papa loves you so much," he continued on, looking down at the head of black hair. He ran shaking fingers through the locks, murmuring over and over. Perhaps the boy would remember this in his dreams. Perhaps he would know that although Mandrake hadn't lived long enough to see the no doubt beautiful eyes, he stilled loved him more than the boy could possibly imagine. His heart skipped a beat in his chest and then another, going slower and then faster in some desperate attempt to stay alive.

Mandrake heard the door creak open behind him and he knew that his subordinates had come to finish the job. Mandrake pulled his son closer, almost crushing the delicate boy in an attempt to stay alive just a little bit longer. No, no, no. Please, he couldn't let the boy die. They couldn't take him away from Mandrake before he even got a chance to enjoy having him around. Please, Mother, don't take this away. Please grant him the strength to protect the boy and give him the strength to live afterwards.

Please… please… then the boggan knew no more.

(**)

Ronin wasn't sure what he had expected as he stepped within the rotted palace. This… emptiness certainly wasn't it. It was as though no one inhabited the entire kingdom although he was sure that the Boggans hadn't been made extinct. Quite a number of them had escaped in fact but now… Ronin shook his head and walked the halls carefully, making sure that it was as empty as he believed. Ruby trailed closely behind him, keeping an eye on the ceilings and behind them in case the rot dwellers were hiding in the shadows.

"Mandrake's room," Ronin gestured to the tall door in the middle of a long, empty hall. The hotheaded woman glanced at him in question but said nothing to his obvious knowledge and simply followed him to the large door and inside it.

"Well fuck…" Ruby wrinkled her nose at the smell then found herself watching the scene before them. They had walked in just in time to watch as the Leader of the Boggans crumbled like a flower in a Stomper's hand. The body he held fell on the bed with nary a sound while the man himself hit the ground hard, his head making a sickening thump and his hand landing partially in the puddle of vomit. Ugh, it stunk to the high heavens.

"Mandrake," Ronin called out, wary on approaching the larger man. He knew that Mandrake was anything but helpless despite his condition but he also knew that he had to quickly see to the man if he wanted to save his life. So he quickened his pace, gagging at the stench of sickness and death. Just as he reached out a square hand, ready to check for the other's pulse, another hand much larger than his own caught his in an iron grip.

"Shit!" Ruby cursed, drawing her sword in preparation of dismembering the weakened Forest Dweller.

"D-don't…" Mandrake whispered hoarsely, lips barely moving. Ruby bit her tongue to stop any rash decisions, focusing on what the villain was saying, "Leave me… save h-hi-him."

"Self-sacrifice Mandrake? That's not really your forte," Ronin tossed back, prying off the large fingers and taking one arm around his shoulder. Mandrake let out a breathless laugh but soon began to hack loudly, blood spraying from his lips and on the sides of Ronin's face. The Commander cursed quietly and shifted his hold just in time for the larger to become complete deadweight. Damn, he was extremely heavy.

"Well, at least the boy isn't such a fat ass," Ruby chirped quite cheerfully before appearing by his side. The boy was bundled in a thick layer of rat fur, covered completely head to toe which was weird but not weird enough to comment on. It was time to leave.

As they exited, they could feel… the presence of hundreds of thousands of Boggans. They were there, sitting in the shadows, shuffling and shifting and hissing so low it was like a sigh of air. They didn't attack, try to take back their king or the little prince. It was disturbing, intriguing but very helpful.

They made it back to their steeds without trouble and left without a single scratch, taking the King and Prince with them.

(**)

TBC


End file.
